Game On
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Merlin is late. Arthur is hunting. Lancelot is plotting. Rated M for later chapters
1. Hunting Trip

'Where the hell is Merlin?' Arthur growled to himself as he sat up in his bed. He had his whole schedule cleared so that he could have a relaxing hunt. He left Gwaine and Leon in charge of knight training, and made sure there were no court meetings today. The only thing that was ruining his perfect day was his idiot servant. Could he have chosen a worse day to be an hour late?

Just as Arthur was ready to get up and kill Merlin the said boy rushed in, his hair a mess and his clothes were sloppier than normal. Right now Arthur was too pissed off to ask about his servant's appearance.

'Where the hell have you been Merlin? You were suppose to wake me up an hour ago.' the blond said looking his servant in the eye. Merlin visibly shuddered at the 'don't-fucking-lie-to-me' face Arthur was sporting.

'I-I was…' the young warlock was stammering now.

'You were what Merlin?' his eyes never leaving Merlin's. He could feel Arthur's icy blue eyes piercing into him. For a minute he almost told Arthur the truth, God did he want Arthur to know.

'I-I was at the tavern last night…with Lancelot. We both over slept, I just woke up.'

Arthur didn't know why but when Merlin said he was with Lancelot it made his blood boil. Merlin had always been close friends with Lance, and he was always a bit upset around the said knight. He always thought it was because of Gwen loving him, but he was over her, and truly happy for her and Lance. So why did Merlin drinking with him aggravate the blond.

'Merlin if you set foot in the tavern after today I will have your head, got it?' the prince said and walked away.

'Yes Sire, no more tavern for Merlin.' the manservant said as he followed his master out of his chamber. He wished he just tell Arthur everything about him, his magic, their destiny together…and his feelings. Merlin was actually sick of Arthur thinking he was a worthless, tavern loving buffoon, he wanted to be seen as the warlock who risked his life everyday to protect Camelot and its King.

He and Arthur walked in an awkward silence. It had been about two years since Uther died, Merlin watched as Arthur slowly lost his hatred of magic. After Elyan was possessed by the young Druid boy, Arthur realized that all magic users were twice the victim as he was. Children had to watch as Uther hunted their parents like deer, guilty or not. Merlin was knocked out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder.

'Lancelot! God, you scared me. H-how long have you been behind me?' he rambled as he tried to slow his heart rate. Lance just chuckled at his friend, he looked past Merlin and saw a rather pissed off looking Arthur glaring at both him and Merlin.

'Hello, Arthur.' he said with a obviously forced smile. Lance knew an angry Arthur was almost as awful as Morgana on the throne, almost. He turned to the raven haired boy next to him, a smirk glued on his face.

'What's with him? Haven't seen him this upset since that a women called you cute.' he said as a dark chuckle followed his sentence. Merlin loved Lancelot as the brother he could never have, it still amazed him that Lancelot cheated death like _three _times.

'He's just angry that I was with you at the tavern with you last night.' Merlin said with a smirk on his own face. Lancelot gave him a completely confused face. He was definitely with Merlin last night, but they were not ok. His confused face remained until Merlin shot him a 'just-go-with-it' look. Then his look of confusion turned into one of realization.

'Right.' he looked back over to the now fuming on the insides Arthur glaring daggers at the pair. Lancelot knew that Arthur had some feelings for Merlin, but whenever he brought it up he would just get brushed off. He examined the look in his King's eyes, he saw so many emotions in those blue orbs. He could clearly see anger, but he saw much more. Sadness, confusion, some hate, hurt…and jealousy. Lance watched as Arthur's gaze switched from him to Merlin, who was ranting about how unappreciated he felt. Lance saw Arthur's eyes softened. Now his eyes read adornment, sadness, a little more hurt and…love.

Lancelot was the most noble of the knights, but he could see Arthur needed some help realizing his feelings. He glanced over to the still ranting Merlin, he always found Merlin slightly attractive. He would be lying if he said he hadn't had…un-honorable thoughts and dreams about Merlin, even while Gwen was with him. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

Lancelot grinned an evil grin as he sat his plan to action. He 'casually' placed an arm around Merlin's shoulder. This didn't surprise Merlin at all, he had come to know that knights are _extremely _physical. Violent or not. Arthur on the other hand hated it when anyone touched Merlin, again he had no idea why. He just didn't like it…at all. He made his over to the affectionate friends.

'Merlin, if you two drinking buddies are done I would like to hunt…now.' he said glaring at Merlin. He chose to ignore Lance and his hand on _his_ Merlin's shoulder. _Wait, did he call MERLIN his? Well to be correct Merlin is his, his servant anyway. Nothing else…right?_

'Are you two going hunting? Mind if I tag-a-long? I can help Merlin with the weapons and what not, and my horse is always ready.' Lance couldn't help but think about how much he would have with these two hunting buddies of his.

'Sure! I need all the help I can get, Arthur isn't the best company to be honest.' he said while grinning at the blond.

'Ha. Ha. Whatever, lets go.' the king huffed as he mounted his horse. Merlin and Lance chuckled and did the same. The ride into the wood was pretty much hell for Arthur. Lance and Merlin chatted like they hadn't seen each other in years. Their laughter was killing him.

_Merlin never laughs that hard at anything I said. Am I boring to him? Or is Lancelot just funnier than I am? Maybe Merlin simply likes him more than me. Wait! Why should I care about any of this? He is just a terrible servant. AAAARG! I know I'm lying to myself. Merlin is by far the most loyal servant I have and will ever meet. He is so much more than a servant. He is my friend. My best friend at that. I love him. No! no no no, it's a platonic love, like a brother. Right?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water flowing. He looked up and saw a river. They had been riding for about two hours and the horses need to rest .

'There's a river ahead lets set up a camp here. Merlin you collect the fire wood, me and Lance will catch us some thing. Meet back here in an hour.' Arthur's tone left no room to argue. The three tied their horses to the trees closest to the river so that they could drink the water. After they were done hunting and getting firewood, they sat down around the fire that Merlin set up. Merlin was skinning the three boars that Arthur and Lance had brought back.

Lance thought that he may be an evil mastermind as he saw another way to make Arthur jealous. He sat next to Merlin on his log, while Arthur was setting up the tents.

'Hey Merlin, do you mind teaching me how to make that famous pork stew of yours. I hate asking you when I know how busy you are. Gwen tried it once and it was…not great.' the knight joked, making Merlin laugh out loud. Lance really was the a dark clouds silver lining. He knew and accepted Merlin's magic and actually showed a sign that he wanted Merlin to feel accepted.

'Alright, I'll teach you, but this is my family's secret recipe. Tell no one, not Gwen or even you're kids.'

'Oooh, now I'm intrigued what makes this so special?' he peeped over his shoulder and saw Arthur trying to look like he wasn't listening or watching. He slid even closer to Merlin, and again placed his arm around the warlock's shoulder. 'Did use magic or something?' the Knight whispered in Merlin's ear. Lance knew that Merlin was always busy, saving Camelot, saving Arthur, saving Druids and being a servant. So there is very little chance that anyone ever whispered in his ear.

The warlock's face turned beet red as he shuddered at feel of Lancelot's hot breath. He was biting his lip to hold back a moan that nearly slipped.

'Ah…n-no just normal ingredients.' said quietly avoiding Arthur's shocked and angry face, and Lancelot's amused one. Arthur was boiling by now, it was taking all of his will power (and denial) not to murder Lancelot then and there.

Lance couldn't hold back anymore, he busted out laughing at both of them. Merlin went red with embarrassment, and Arthur with anger. He was clutching his stomach. He cant remember the last time he laughed this hard. Gwen made him laugh, but never like the way Merlin could. He kept laughing, to the point of tears.

'Shut up.' Arthur said from where he stood behind the laughing knight. He tried to stop, he really did, he was almost done until he looked over at the still blushing Merlin. He started up all over again. Arthur simply huffed and went into his tent. _What the hell is so funny about Merlin blushing anyway? His blush was adorable. Stop Arthur!_

Finally Lancelot's laughter died down, even though Merlin's blush never left him.

'Was it that funny?' Merlin mumbled. Lancelot looked at his face for the first time realizing that Merlin was really hurt by his laughing. He had never felt so bad, not even when he stole Gwen from Arthur. This feeling was far worse. He would never want to hurt Merlin. Then he saw a tear fall down Merlin's pale cheek.

He does not know what possessed him, he just did it.

He pressed his lips against Merlin's lips. He was running on his instincts, not thoughts. Merlin's lips tasted so sweet, spicy and sour all at the same time. God this is so wrong, Arthur is only ten feet away in a tent. How can something sooo wrong…feel so right? He pried Merlin's mouth open and his pleasure tripled, he explored every part of the warlock's mouth. This was the best kiss of his life. Could he love Merlin?

Merlin was frozen through the kiss, he was numb, he was paralyzed. He had no idea what to do, or think about. Then suddenly Arthur's face popped into his mind, then he realized what he should do.

He shoved Lancelot away from him and stood up covering his mouth with his hands. He shouldn't let this happen. What about Arthur. _What about him?_

'Merlin I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would do that.' Lancelot said.

'Sorry! Lance that was my first kiss. I have been waiting my whole life to do that with someone I loved, or at least liked.' the warlock cried out as tears threatened to fall.

'I know and I'm sorry, but I cant change that this happened. If it helps any I can honestly say that was the best kiss I've ever had.'

'What?' the all but familiar voice of King Arthur came from behind the two. They turned around and saw a shocked and confused king staring at them.

'Arthur …what did hear.' Merlin said in a serious and direct tone, that neither Lancelot nor Arthur had ever heard from him.

'I was sleeping in my tent and heard Lance apologizing to you. Then I heard him say something about the 'best kiss'. Now Merlin tell me what's going on, now.' Arthur's voice was nearly murderous.

'I kissed him, he did nothing wrong, it was all me. I accept any given punishment.' Lancelot confessed, and waited for fireworks.

'Merlin, is it true, you kissed him?'

'He kissed me, I didn't kiss him back.'

'But you took your time stopping him then?'

'Arthur! Stop this!' by now Merlin's tears were falling freely as he yelled.

'Why! Why didn't you stop him the second it happened?' Arthur was yelling too.

'I was shocked! Why are you getting so upset? You don't want your knights to lose face?'

'I'm asking the questions Merlin, and dammit I want answers!'

'Answers! You've never cared about what I did before, how I did it or how felt about it! You're a prat! I risk my life every day just by being a servant! I've saved your life and Camelot at least twenty times EACH! And I get less than nothing in return for it! Lancelot is the one person still alive that I can talk to about anything!'

'I don't know what you're talking about!'

'That's the point Arthur you know nothing about anything I do for you!'

'Then tell me what a _servant _can do for a king!'

'Stop calling me that! I'm a sorcerer! And I've only used my powers to save you and Camelot! I'm the last Dragon Lord left in all of Albion!'

'Lies!'

This brought a dark chuckle out of Merlin.

'Do you honestly think you killed the Great Dragon? That those random fires were random? That huge branches fall from a healthy tree daily? I've saved your ass too many time to count! And I have no choice what-so-ever because it is my destiny to keep you alive long enough to unite all of Albion!'

'Merlin I refuse to believe this, prove it to me.' Arthur said in an 'I-dare-you' voice.

'I wouldn't recommend that. From what I heard from the dragon Merlin is the most powerful warlock that will ever exist!' Lancelot spoke for the first time since the duo started yelling.

'You knew…'

'Yes.'

'When did he tell you?'

'He didn't, I saw him enchanting my sword right before I killed the griffin.'

'And the dragon?'

'I followed Merlin last night by the Lake of Camelot he spoke the dragon's tongue and the great dragon appeared. At first I was ready to kill, but Merlin explained the situation to me. Arthur I know it is not my place to say this, but this time I think you should let Merlin talk while you listen.'

'You're right…it is not your place. When we return to Camelot Merlin, you will be burned at the stake and Lancelot you are to be beheaded for treason and hiding a sorcerer.' Arthur said in a voice as ferocious as his late farther.

Merlin wasn't not gonna let this fly. Risking his own life to save Arthur's daily, and finally telling him only to be rewarded with death.

His eyes changed from brown to gold and Arthur was pulled by an invisible force into a tree. Then Arthur could feel the ground rumbling beneath his feet. He looked up to see Merlin's eyes glowing with the purest gold he has ever seen in his life. He didn't have time to admire the color, soon the tree's roots shot up from ground wrapped around the young King's feet and continued the act till he was in a cocoon of roots. Only his head was exposed. Then the sky turned black and there was a flash of lightning.

Merlin's eyes dropped their color and his normally happy and excited eyes were replaced by dead and emotionless ones. The sky slowly cleared out. He calmly walked towards Arthur, only to be stopped by Lancelot midway. Lance was not the brightest, but he could tell Merlin wasn't about to invite Arthur to have a friendly drink at the tavern.

'Merlin, I know you're upset I am too, Arthur is being a prat. But we need to leave while we can, I'm sorry that this went the way it did, I know you didn't want him to find out like this.'

'Lance there is so much you don't know about this, I'm not scared to die…I never was. Protecting Arthur was why I was born. Before I'm killed I want him to know everything, and to know that the only reason he lived this long is because of magic.'

Arthur was feeling a bit left out while his two former best friends talked. They act as if they hadn't been lying to him for years.

'Merlin do you dare use magic on the King of Camelot?' Arthur yelled.

'Arthur you were born of magic. Uther used magic to conceive you, the law is a life for a life. When you were bit by the Questing Beast I was going give my life, so was Gaius…and my mother. In the end the witch who was responsible for your mother's death and your birth took the fall.'

'Why? Why are you telling me now?'

'If I die I want you to live knowing my every secret. So the guilt can eat you alive.' Merlin's voice was dripping venom.

' Arthur you are destined to bring magic back to Camelot and to unite all of Albion. I'm destined to make sure you live long enough.'

'Magic is evil, it killed both of my parents and corrupted Morgana. Or did you do that?'

'Magic did nothing wrong. Uther used magic to conceive you, he was warned that someone would have to die sadly it was your mother. But magic is good. It honestly hurt me that you still think that after I told that I used magic only to keep you alive. I always hoped you would thank me for saving you. It took bravery I didn't know I had to risk my life to save you, Arthur.' The anger in his voice was gone, now it is just so sorrowful.

_What the hell am I doing? This is Merlin, my servant, my friend…the reason I didn't die years ago. The guy who has saved my life countless times, that I know of. Does him having magic have to change that? He has saved my life even if it was risking his own, and just told him to polish my armor. I really am a prat. I owe him everything and more. He is still Merlin…but why did him and Lancelot kissing piss me off._

'_Merlin, untie me.'_

'_Give me a good reason why I should.' Merlin's eyes were screaming fear. He had lost his first kiss, his secret, his simple friendship all in less than fifteen minutes. He couldn't deal with losing Arthur too._

'_Untie me…so I can apologize to you properly.' Arthur was smiling that million dollar smile of his. Merlin let out a breath he didn't even remember holding. For the first time since Lancelot had started his Damned laughing._

_Merlin lifted his hand and without saying a word the branches broke and Arthur was free. He looked Merlin in the eyes and went to his knees. _

'_Merlin, I Arthur Pendragon apologize to you, for my ignorance and years of rudeness. I also wish to thank you for years of aiding me at the risk of your own life. Please accept my apologies.' he said in his most serious voice. _

'_I accept.' Merlin could only manage to say this much. Everything that had just happened replayed in his head. It was so much to process he couldn't take it._

_He fainted._

_Finally it was Arthur's turn to laugh. He sat back and thought about everything…and he found it hilarious that he never questioned it before. He picked up Merlin and put him in his tent, now it was just him and Lancelot._

'_Arthur I-' he started but Arthur raised his hand signaling him to shut up._

'_I know, you were helping a friend and I thank you for helping him. I will lift the ban of magic as soon as I can.'_

'_Arthur that means a lot to me, and Merlin both, but that's not what I wanted to say. I love Gwen and I always will, but not how I thought I did.'_

'_Lance I know where you're going.'_

'_Really?'_

'_You know Lance, I never really liked you. I always thought it was because of you and Gwen. When I found out you kissed Merlin, I realized I was wrong.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_No. Let me say it, I never liked you because you were so close to Merlin. I love him, and I always have. I was scared to say it.' _

'_I know, I have a confession. I wanted to make you jealous today so you would tell Merlin you loved him. I did not plan on realizing my own feelings for him.'_

_Arthur suddenly laughed._

'_Years of lying to ourselves later and we find ourselves fighting for love all over again. Typical.' Arthur said as he laughed more._

'_Game on?' Lancelot said._

'_Game on.' _


	2. One More

**This chapter was a wee bit rushed, but i wanted to try a cliff hanger**

Merlin woke up an hour later to the smell of something burning. _Bandits…again. Why the hell are there so many of them. We are attacked daily!_

He hoped out not even bothering to grab a sword since Arthur knew about his magic now. He ran out side expecting the usual dead bodies, swords clashing and so-on. Instead he found Arthur and Lance running around a pot that was on fire like headless chickens.

'Merlin! A little help here please!' Arthur yelled as a look of relief ran over his face. Merlin had waited for a moment like this for so long. Arthur needing his help, but knowing it, and asking for it.

'I'll be happy to help.' Merlin said with a goofy grin on his face. He turned to the pot of flames, his eyes once again flashing that beautiful gold. The fire lifted into the air and vanished. Arthur was now officially impressed. He had been raised to hate magic and anyone who uses it, but he's never seen anyone actually use magic.

'Now care to explain why Gaius is gonna kill me for destroying that pot again?' Merlin said in an almost fatherly scolding voice as his eyed over the two noblemen.

Arthur and Lancelot both raised their hands. Their cheeks reddening in complete utter embarrassment.

'Arthur you go first, Lance you next.'

'I tried to cook, but…instead I started a fire,' Arthur was full on blushing now. He just completely last face in front of Merlin. How humiliating.

'Lancelot?' Merlin said still in a fatherly tone.

'How did the pot get destroyed the first time?' From anyone else Merlin would have thought that he was being a smart ass, but he knew Lance said the first the that came to him. At any time, it's part of his knightly charm.

'I tried to make a medicine for Gaius when he was sick with flu. I made a deadly acid by accident. He said something about it being 'the most dangerous mixture of herbs' he had ever seen in his life.' Merlin said causing the trio to laugh out loud.

'So how about you two dolop heads swing swords at each other while I fix this pot and make us something…edible.' He turned to Arthur when he said 'edible' with a mocking smirk.

'Sorry…it was my first time cooking. Not everyone is good at everything like you.' Arthur mumbled as he refused to look at Merlin.

Merlin was beyond shocked at this remark. He was expecting the usual 'Shut. Up.' he got whenever he was right with Arthur. It was nice to receive praise from a king…even if it was a prat of a king. Merlin blushed a bit, not used to compliments.

'Arthur, do you mean that?' Merlin said as he scratched the back of his head shyly. Arthur realized he might have just accidentally set up a moment. _Work with what you've got. One of the oldest laws of survival._

'Yes I do. I call you a awful servant…because you are. But now I know it's because you were never meant to be a servant. You have too many skills for serving. Your cooking is always spot-on, your ability to keep a secret is shockingly strong. And apparently you're a pretty good sorcerer too.' Arthur said with a voice that was so gentle, Merlin had only when one of them were near death.

'Umm hate to ruin this best friend moment but I'm starving.' Lancelot said with a 'friendly' smile. Merlin simply nodded, and went over to the mutilated pot. Leaving the two rivals with an argument to whisper.

'Lance what happened to fair play?'

'Sire, all is fair in love and war. Have you heard this before?'

'Oh, Lance if that's how you want it that's how it is.' He said before he walked over to Merlin who was examining the damaged pot that he was responsible for. Merlin was used to the Arthur and the knights being touchy. There was little chance that he would catch on to the advances coming his way.

Arthur placed both of his hands on Merlin's shoulders, causing the warlock to jump a bit, not expecting the sudden contact. Lancelot was not as clueless as Merlin, he could tell Arthur was trying to feel up on Merlin. He'd die (again) before letting Arthur touch Merlin more than he already does.

'Merlin I would like to give you a massage as an apology. Saving Camelot must be stressful.' he said while applying pressure to his shoulders. 'It must be, you're as stiff as wood. This massage is blow your mind.' Arthur said before he began to gently massage his shoulder blades. The only person that had ever gave Merlin a massage was Gaius, and that was to but his bones back in place.

Merlin moaned at the feel of Arthur's fingers pressing his sore body.

'H-harder Arthur.' he moaned out as he dropped the pot he was holding, not caring about anything but the feel of Arthur's fingers. Merlin had unknowingly caused Arthur's trousers to tighten, and Lancelot's blood to boil. Arthur quickly obliged his demands his applied more pressure to Merlin, only causing more moans of pleasure to pour out of Merlin.

'Ah! There…it's really sore. Please be gentle.' Merlin mumbled in an unknowingly seductive voice. Lancelot couldn't take it any more. He walked over to the two, and went to work on his plan.

'Merlin, Arthur is right you should relax. Here sit down and I'll massage your legs…while Arthur takes care of your shoulders.' Lancelot said before he sat Merlin down on the grass, bringing Arthur down with him.

He started to rub up Merlin's legs teasing rough. He knew he wasn't being that gentle, but he could tell by the sounds Merlin was making, he didn't have to be. Lancelot was loving every bit of this, Merlin's moaning and Arthur's jealous face. He got bolder with his actions.

His hands went higher up until they were rested on Merlin's clothed thighs, his thumbs working into his inner thighs.

'S-stop.' Merlin said out of nowhere making both of the noblemen to tense.

'Is something wrong Merlin?' Lancelot asked innocently as he could while being on his knees in between Merlin's legs. Merlin looked between the knight between his legs and the King above him. He knows what he's thinking is a bit much but he had a gut feeling. And from experience his gut feelings were normally right.

'I-I may be wrong but I…I think you two are up to something. I know exactly what Lance is doing but Arthur is the question.' Merlin said, but it sounded like he was questioning his own words. Arthur on the other hand was trying to get his jaw off the ground.

_Of all the times he could've chosen to be wise, and it had to be now. But it would make me even with Lance, I wont have to be too careful with my advances. Besides telling him in front of Lance is too perfect._

'Merlin, I know I did treat poorly, very poorly. It must've been hard to put up with. Knowing you could end someone who has greatly wronged you, but not doing. I have never been able to do that, not even when I was tested during the Unicorn fiasco. You did it daily. I never understood you, or my feelings toward you. And it annoyed me, witch is why I always worked you. I thought if I made you hate me then it would be impossible for me to love you. But you never turned on me, you were loyal to me and never showed a sign that you were going to turn on me. I tried harder to get your hate by being rude and disrespectful, the more I tried the stronger the feeling got. When I found out that Lancelot kissed you…it…hurt. More than you having magic. The thought of you with anyone other than me…I love you Merlin.'

Merlin and Lancelot stood there, each in shock. Arthur, the King of Camelot, had just poured out his heart. Merlin was both happy and sad about this. He remembered that there was a time when he spoke this way of Gwen, look what happened to them. She left him for Lancelot, he was almost sure Arthur was thinking just that.

'Arthur, I understand you, really I do. And I wish I could be with you, but I cannot. It is written. You marry Gwen, she betrays you, and then you slowly go mad with grief. And how I wish I could believe you, but I feel that this is you trying to forget Gwen. I love you Arthur, more than life it's self. But I never find love, it has been written. I am alive only to make sure you live. I can be with no one.'

Merlin let the tears fall as his words became more and more labored. It was literally paining him to turn down the love of his life. But he knew that he wasn't done, he still had one thing to take care of. He turned to the heart broken Lancelot, who had been dangerously quiet.

'Merlin, I was the only one who knew everything about you, and I liked that. That I was special to you, knowing I was the only one. I had always thought it was because it was nice to be special. But then it wasn't enough because I wanted more. And Gwen came to me when you were not around. When I was at my lowest, a fighter to entertain a slave seller. She kept saying the thing that you did. That I'm important…' he stopped because the words were painful to say.

There were tears running down the cheeks of Lancelot, Merlin and Arthur.

'That I mattered, she said there was still hope for such a worthless case. I went from farmer, to knight, to prisoner, to banished, to scum. Everyone around me told me to end everything, take my own life. Merlin I knew you wanted to see me again, well and happy. But I had honestly gave up.' he paused and sobbed like he had just went through all of it again.

'She said I could do good. She kept me going. I wanted it to be, I really did. But I knew you had to be at Arthur's side. I want nothing more than your happiness. Even if I'm…not the cause of it. Merlin one more that is all I will ask.' He walked to Merlin with pure desperation.

'Lance…I'

'Please Merlin, just one more, and I'll leave.

Merlin looked over to Arthur, silently asking if its ok to do this. Arthur nodded.

He turned to Lancelot and was immediately met by the soon to be former knight's lips. Lancelot didn't expect Merlin to kiss him back, but when he did…Lancelot lost his self control. He kissed Merlin hungrily, he licked Merlin's lips. Merlin had slowly began to allow him access to his hot cavern. Their tongues danced a little. Lancelot didn't want to let go, but his lungs screamed for air. Damn you lungs. He slowly pulled away from Merlin who unwillingly followed his lips, his body screaming for more. What was it about Lancelot's lips. Could Merlin love him _and Arthur at once._


	3. Dishes

After ending the kiss with Lancelot, Merlin was utterly confused.

Why did he kiss back? Why did he not want it to end? Why did it feel so good?

'Ahem.'

Lance and Merlin turn and see a jealous King glaring daggers at them. He was fine with a kiss, not...whatever the hell that was!

'So much for that 'I can be with no one' crap. I see you made your choice.' Arthur spits.

'Its not like that.' Merlin tries to explain.

'Its not?' Lance says sadly.

Merlin feels like a game of tug of war was being played in his heart. Lance and Arthur being on opposing side, and him smack in the middle.

'I kinda need to know where everything stands between us before I leave my wife.' Lance said, he was just letting them know. Because it would not be great if he left Gwen only for Merlin to not pick one of them or worse, pick Arthur.

'I dont want you to leave Gwen!' Merlin's voice had began to raise in panic.

'Then what do you want Merlin? You need to make a choice.' Arthur said impatiently.

'I cant make this choice! I-I'm here to make your choices to keep you alive, its all I'm good at. And I am VERY good at saving your ass. I haven't made any choices that would benefit _me _since I arrived in Camelot. And seriously, all the time I've known you two clot-poles, you could've said Oh! Hey Merlin, nice day we're having, by the way, I love you and want to take your innocence. You just throw this at me and expect a answer the same day!' Merlin was once again on one of his famous rants, he tended to do that when his emotions got the best of him.

Lance and Arthur look at each other hesitantly, both thinking over the many words the warlock just said.

Arthur was a King! He shouldn't even be worried over this. Who would pick a knight with a dark past over-as previously stated- a fucking King. Then again, this was Merlin, the guy who disrespected Arthur before he knew he was a prince, disrespected him more when he did find out and became Arthur's servant, then disrespected even more now that he was a king. Merlin will make very obvious that the whole King card doesn't effect him.

Lancelot was the only one Merlin could talk to about his problems, and vise versa. They both had problems and they accept the others' problems. They even slept together a few times, just sleep. It was supposed to be one time thing, until Lance was knighted and given a bed chamber in the castle, but then he was exiled. That didn't stop Lancelot from slipping into Merlin's bedroom and staying there for a week, of course to Merlin - who needed some normal person time- it was like a week long sleep over. They talked about feelings, pranked Gauise a time or two, oh, and they cuddled in Merlin's bed. Waking up like that was weird, but no complaints.

Arthur will win Merlin. No doubt.

Lancelot will win Merlin. No doubt.

'Merlin, I am very sorry for trying to push you into this, we both are.' Arthur apologizes for himself and Lance, before the other can pull out words of romantic gold out of his arse, knowing that Merlin was girly enough to fall for it.

'I'm sorry about the ranting, guess I'm a bit girly today.' Merlin says, successfully lightening the mood.

'Merlin, I've said it before and I know I'll say it again. You are always gonna be such a girl.' Arthur teased.

'Said the guy who cried when he heard that his favorite singer got flu.' Lance joins in, quick to defend Merlin in anyway he can.

'You cried? Over that?' Merlin asked in pure disbelief, he had seen Arthur throw him self in so many death or _death _situations to prove his manliness, and nobility. The thought of Arthur in his room wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, crying 'She had so much to offer!' makes Merlin fall over with laughter.

'How do you know about that?' Arthur asked frustratedly, Merlin's seemingly endless laughter and rolling on the forest ground not helping his blush at all.

'With a inviting face like mine, you can get any information you want or didn't know you wanted from the maids. I got dirt on all the knights, Percival, the thing that guy gets up to, my personal favorite is Gwaine. Every maid had at least ten tales to tell.' Lance explains.

'Tell me everything...after Merlin stops laughing!' Arthur yells at the still laughing servant on the ground.

'I-I cant - ah ha a ha ha ha ha- stop! Help me- ah ha ha ha- seriously fucking help!'

Lance rolls his eyes before he bends down and pulls on Merlin's always there red neckerchief. Merlin immediately stops laughing and slaps the - in Merlin's mind- evil bandit's hand away.

'Hands off the scarf at all times.' Merlin says with a very serious tone.

Anyone who knew Merlin knows that his neckerchief is never to be touched by anyone who is not Merlin, Also anyone who knows Merlin has even met Merlin, has never and will probably never see his neck.

Merlin stands, and is completely calm now. He is unaware of the sexual predators that are now eying his neckerchief, wondering what that neck of his must look like. Why doesn't he show it? What is it that he is hiding?

Suddenly they all hear a stomach growl.

Arthur looks at Lance, Lance looks at Arthur. Neither one of the two is blushing at all, so that only leaves one person. The two nobles look at Merlin who is as red as the tomatoes that were thrown at him when ever Arthur got him thrown into the stocks.

'I guess I have a pot to fix, and you guys have some animal to murder. Get to it love sick clot-poles.' Merlin says as he turns and picks up the burned pot, that was so long ago forgotten.

Arthur and Lance take one last glance at Merlin's arse before gathering their hunting gear and heading off into the forest to catch some new breakfast. Since Arthur burned the rabbits that they caught before.

After the pot is restored to life, the rabbits are caught and cooked the trio ate for the first time since they left Camelot, and they all skipped breakfast then. They chatted and joked and teased like they always did. Eventually they, realized that they are eating breakfast and it is almost dinner time

Full and satisfied they all look at the dirty dishes.

'Those will be hell to wash.' Merlin says sleepily.

'We can wash them Merlin, we can at least return one of your favors.' Lance offers.

'Nobles suck at washing dishes, I remember a knight trying to help wash dishes. never knew that it was possible to break so much so fast. I'll do it.' Merlin says. Instead of getting up he looks at the dishes, his eyes becoming that beautiful gold once again.

The dishes float over to the river and a rag from the supply bag on Merlin's horse climbs out and follows the dishes. Arthur and Lance look in amazement as the dishes, literally wash themselves.

'Good night Gentlemen.' Merlin says before heading inside his tent. Once again, the nobles eye fuck Merlin's arse. Once Merlin is safely in his tent the King and his knight stare at the dishes that are still washing themselves.

'This is gonna get weird isn't it?' Lancelot asked.

'We are fighting over Merlin, it is already weird.' Arthur replies.


End file.
